


Kik *joshler*

by JoshlerXdestiel



Category: Halsey, Melanie Martinez - Fandom, Panic At The Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/F, M/M, idk - Freeform, very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoshlerXdestiel/pseuds/JoshlerXdestiel
Summary: Basically the characters are in a group chat, and that's where Tyler and josh meet.





	1. Chapter 1'

**Author's Note:**

> “Many of life’s failures are people who did not realize how close they were to success when they gave up.”  
> – Thomas A. Edison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters in a kik group chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Nothing can dim the light which shines from within.”  
> – Maya Angelou

Characters kik names:   
Tyler Joseph: TooGayTooFunction   
Josh Dun: JISHWA   
Ashley Frangipane: Halsey  
Melanie Martinez: crybaby  
Brendon Urie: Forehead  
Ryan Ross: Cheezwiz  
Jenna Joseph(won't be seen until later on) : JennaB  
Debby Ryan: (also wont be seen until later on): Redhead

HOPE YALL ENJOY!!

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: forehead  
Forehead :guys, i have a serious problem   
Halsey : What now brendon  
Forehead :I don't know the answer to question 3   
Halsey : it's Abraham Lincoln   
JISHWA : You guys are right next to each other  
JISHWA : why are you texting each other   
Forehead : because   
Forehead :the fucking teacher is a noisy ass bitch   
Cheezwiz : BABE WATCH YOUR LAUNGUAGE   
Cheezwiz :but true tho   
Crybaby : guys you are gonna get your phones taken away   
Crybaby : you know how ms. Folers gets about us using phones during class   
~last seen at 10:35 am~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The characters get in trouble becuause of brendon and they meet Tyler for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “We become what we think about most of the time, and that’s the strangest secret.”  
> – Earl Nightingale

CHAPTER 2 

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM: JISHWA 

JISHWA: CONGRATS BRENDON YOU GOT MY FREAKING PHONE TAKEN AWAY   
Halsey: YEAH SAME HERE   
Halsey: AND WORST OF ALL SHE SAW WHAT MY FRIEND AND I WERE TALKING ABOUT  
Forehead: lmao what were you guys talking about  
Halsey: NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS   
Crybaby: i told you all, but you guys didn't listen XD   
JISHWA: didn't you get your phone taken away?   
Crybaby: nope, becuase i actually know how to text without being caught   
Halsey: you lucky bitch   
Forehead: TEACH ME YOUR WAYS MASTER   
JISHWA: brendon are you on drugs   
Crybaby: and if you are can we have some   
Halsey: oh shit guys i wanted to introduce you to someone   
~Halsey has added TooGayToFunction to the chat~  
JISHWA: HEY  
Crybaby: hello   
Cheezwiz: hey Tyler   
Forehead: HELLO AND WELCOME TO HELL   
Crybaby: do you have to do that every time you meet someone ??   
Forehead: YES. YES I DO   
TooGayTooFunction: um hey, guys I'm Tyler :)   
Forehead: HI TYLER NICE TOO MEET YOU IM BRENDON AND YOU AND I ARE GONNA BE BESTIES FROM NOW ON   
Cheezwiz: um no?? He already has a bestie, wHICH IS ME SO BACK OF BABE   
TooGayTooFunction: aww Ryan why didn't you tell me that you were in a relationship??   
Cheezwiz: lol cuz we just started dating like 2 weeks ago   
TooGayToFunction: ohh okay  
JISHWA: not to be creepy, but could you maybe send us a picture of what you look like??   
Crybaby: yeah, plz m8  
TooGayTooFunction: i will,but not right now since my hair looks like shit   
JISHWA: okay  
JISHWA: anyways gtg i have a shitload of chores to do   
Forehead: yeah and i have to go to freaking detention   
TooGayTooFunction: okay, bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and i you have any suggestions, please tell me <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys did the actual chapter show up???? Like it's only showing me 2 words

Guys did the actual chapter show up???? Like it's only showing me 2 words


End file.
